


I LoㅡLike You

by raikaya (rqyh)



Series: Youth Part 0 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But also not really???, But also similar to it, Except for the sungpil, M/M, Not related to my What Can I Do AU, The scenes there arent present here, Think of it as an angstier and less humorous rebooting of Feels Like I Know You, Unrequited Love, Yeah you know where this is going, Younghyun Is In Love, courting, dont worry much tho, i loved you au, it doesnt actually hurt as much as i make it sound, read up on the english lyrics of the day6 songs i mention here, they give more background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya
Summary: “I like you.”“What?”“I like you.”“What?”This time, Younghyun rolls his eyes.“I am romantically attracted to you and I want to be your boyfriend,” he says.Dowoon blinks just once.“What?”





	I LoㅡLike You

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi ha uh this is only called an i loved you au cause it uses the lyrics and only references one aspect of the actual mv. If you want the real i loved you au, go check out my work "i just do". Just putting this here just in case someone got the wrong idea lmao

“I like you.”

            Dowoon stares at Younghyun, who’s currently looking at Dowoon in the eye as he presses both palms on the desk of the arm chair, having said three words in the most serious way possible.

            “What?” Dowoon asks, unable to comprehend what Younghyun just told him in the middle of lunch break. His packed lunch is seating, sadly uneaten, on the desk in front of him, cowering in fear under Younghyun’s figure, and Dowoon would just like to take pity on it.

            “I like you,” Younghyun says again, rather pointedly, as if Dowoon is supposedly stupid for even asking that.

            “What?” Dowoon asks again, and at this point, he isn’t sure if he’s asking because he actually wants to know, or if he just has nothing else to say.      

            This time, Younghyun rolls his eyes.

            “I am romantically attracted to you and I want to be your boyfriend,” he says.

            Dowoon blinks just once.       

            “What?”

 

“Let me carry your bag, just once,” Younghyun tries again, walking a little to the left of Dowoon’s front in a backwards manner as to get a good view of Dowoon’s face, which Dowoon is trying his best to hide.

            “I can carry it on my own,” Dowoon tries again, but it’s already the fifth time Younghyun’s offered to carry his bag on the way to the train station and he already knows the answer is gonna be—

            “But I want to help you,” Younghyun says, still walking backwards with one hand holding onto the left strap of his bag.

            Dowoon stops in his tracks, stops just in front of a café at the business district of the city, and so does Younghyun, who looks at him curiously. Dowoon sighs.       

            “Look, Younghyun,” Dowoon says, looking him in the eye, “I’m flattered but I just don’t feel the same way.”

            Younghyun shrugs.

            “I know you don’t,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “I just… want to help you.”

            “Is that the only reason?” Dowoon asks.       

            Younghyun looks up, scrunching his face in thought.

            “Well, no, there’s still the fact that I want to be your boyfriend,” he admits, and Dowoon wants to sigh the loudest sigh he can ever sigh.

            “You already know that I don’t share the same feelings with you, so why are you still doing this?” Dowoon asks, almost exasperated.

            He had thought that, after turning Younghyun down that lunch hour, he would just go back to his normal life, only with the addition of _Oh, someone likes me. That’s cool_. But no, Younghyun had offered to carry his bag after school, and offered to walk him to the train station. And Dowoon just doesn’t know what to do with him.

            Younghyun looks at him for a moment, before answering.

            “Because I’m courting you, obviously,” he says.

            Dowoon blinks, and Younghyun scratches his neck again.

            “I’m not asking you to be my boyfriend, obviously, even though I want you to be. I just… I just want to help you, is all,” he says. “I like you, and I want to prove that to you. To just carry your bag, walk you home, hang out at times… just those things.”

            When Dowoon doesn’t say anything, Younghyun asks,

            “So can I carry your bag for you?”

            Dowoon sighs, both hands gripping the straps of his bag tighter as he walks on. Younghyun catches up to him, still walking backwards. He doesn’t offer to carry the bag anymore, but he does start to offer to buy him food from whatever street stall passes them by, so Dowoon is pretty sure he isn’t going to get rid of Younghyun any time soon.

 

“—and he just swooped in  and asked the sales lady to give the last piece to me, even though I _told_ him it was fine,” Dowoon rants, animated hand gestures and all.

            “Uh-huh,” says the guy sitting in front of him, who simply flips a page from the book he’s reading. Dowoon doesn't actually _know_ this guy, much less his name, but it's been a week since Younghyun confessed his undying love for Dowoon, and Dowoon figures he deserves to rant to a total stranger. Even if said total stranger would think he’s crazy and Dowoon would have to add another person to his unfinished list of People to Avoid.

            “I mean—can you believe all that?” Dowoon continues, leaning forward on the table. “I keep telling him no, but he insists on doing all these stuff for me, even though I rejected him already. I mean—” he sighs— “can you think of any problem worse than this?”

            “I don't know,” the guys says, “how about having your best friend, whom you've had the biggest crush on for years, leave you on the bus to chase after a girl you thought he was over with already?”

            Dowoon stares at the guy for a moment.

            “That’s rough, buddy,” he says.

            “It’s fine; I’ll get over it,” he says, flipping another page. “Anyway, not so we could avoid talking about this or anything, but to be honest, I thought you were bragging to me about your boyfriend.”

            “What,” Dowoon says.

            “Really,” the guy says. “Every single thing you said the guy did sounds like a really whipped person to me.”

            “But… But I don’t _want_ him to be whipped,” Dowoon whines.

            “Why not?” the guy says. “Why exactly do you not want him to court you?”

            Dowoon tries to think about it for a moment, thinks about Younghyun telling him he should buy a new notebook to replace the one he already filled up. About Younghyun telling him sorry for not being able to walk him home since he was on clean-up duty. About Younghyun asking him what his favorite food was and if he could buy it for him the following day.

            He tries to find a reason why he doesn't want Younghyun to keep doing these things, but nothing comes to mind.

            “I… I don't know,” Dowoon admits, and he sees the guy raise an eyebrow at him. “I just… I don't want him to.”

            The guy stares at him for a moment before turning back to his book.

            “If that's what you really want, then.”

 

“By the way,” the guy adds, after a few beats of awkward silence, “the guy who's courting you wouldn't happen to be Kang Younghyun, would he?”

            “ _What_ ,” Dowoon says.

            “I figured as much.” He shrugs. “The story of how he confessed his undying love to his classmate is spreading across the school. You should read the school newspaper—there's an entire spread dedicated to it.”

            When Dowoon steals a copy off of his classmate, he sees that there is, in fact, an entire spread dedicated to it.

            He only feels slightly sorry when he throws the newspaper out the window.

 

Dowoon stares at the array of creampuffs sitting on his desk, all wrapped in plastic and tied with ribbons of every color of the rainbow. (He isn't sure if that's an indication of anything or what.)

            Younghyun sits in front of him, having pulled the chair of Junseo who is supposed to be seated in front of Dowoon right now and enjoying his usual mom-made meal, but now stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, too intimidated by Younghyun to ask him to give his chair back.

            “I wasn't sure which flavor you liked,” Younghyun says, zipping his bag and putting it down on the floor. “The shop usually runs out of them an hour after it opens, so I tried to get there as early as possible. But some kid bought a dozen of the cherry blossom-flavored ones, so they ran out.” He looks at Dowoon. “Those aren't your favorite, are they?”

            “Uh… no,” Dowoon says, blinking. “No, I don't think so.”

“Oh, thank god,” Younghyun says, and Dowoon almost cracks up at how relieved he looks. Like the entire world would end if Dowoon’s favorite creampuff flavor was cherry blossom.

            Younghyun scratches his head and gestures to the creampuffs.

            “You can choose whichever you want,” he says. “Or take them all, even.”

            “It's… uh, it's fine,” Dowoon says. “I can't accept these.”

            “Because you don't like them, or because you don't wanna impose?” Younghyun asks, leaning on the desk and pushing his cheeks up with his knuckles. He takes one look at Dowoon and says, “It's the second one, isn't it.”

            Dowoon sighs—

            “ ‘You don’t have to do this,’ is what you're gonna say, isn't it?” Younghyun suddenly says, and it takes a beat for what he said to settle in.

            Younghyun smiles at Dowoon, something like an almost-laugh.

            “Dowoon, I know you don't like me back. You say it literally every time we hang out,” he says. “And like I said before, I’m not gonna force you to. But I _like_ doing these things for you. And I _like_ hanging out with you. I _chose_ to show you I like you, even if you won't ever like me back, alright?”

            Dowoon doesn't say anything, and Younghyun leans back on ~~his~~ Junseo’s seat.

            “So are you gonna choose a flavor, or do you prefer cookies?”

 

It's an hour after classes were dismissed that Dowoon finally finishes up cleaning the room. Those good-for-nothing classmates ditched him again.  He swears—if the person he's going to marry did this in high school, he’s going to file for a divorce.

            Younghyun said he wasn't going to walk Dowoon home today because he had club activities, so Dowoon isn't going to expect a headphones-wearing individual with hair too black to be natural (he assumes Younghyun dyed it some unnatural color before a teacher told him to change it back to black) waiting for him by the front gates this time.

            Dowoon sits on one of the desks of the armchairs and sighs. He doesn't know what to do with that boy. Really. At this point, he's convinced the only way Younghyun is going to leave him alone is if he gets tired of Dowoon.

            He just doesn't understand it. How does Younghyun find the energy to keep courting (as Younghyun so often calls it) Dowoon when he knows it's never going to lead to anything in the end? He's always said that he’s not doing it to make Dowoon his boyfriend, that it'd be nice if they did end up together, but that it wasn't his main goal.

            But Dowoon can't wrap it around his head. Younghyun does so much, too much, really, and Dowoon can't bring it upon himself to break his heart even though he knows he has to.

 _He’ll just have to get tired of me,_ Dowoon thinks. _He has to._

 

Dowoon walks down the hallway alone, passing by the classrooms and club rooms on his way out of the building. As he said before, Younghyun isn't able to walk him to the train station today, so—

_Really, I loved you_

            Dowoon stops in his tracks. The voice came from one of the club rooms in the hallway.

_It's just that I loved you too much_

            Dowoon walks towards the room, and the sound of a bass guitar and an electric guitar becomes louder and louder.

            Younghyun is standing in front of a microphone stand, singing into it with his eyes closed.

_Even though I want to forget you, I can't_

            Dowoon doesn't know why he won't look away.

_It’s why I want to forget you even more_

            “Woah, that lyric _hurts_ , man!”

            Dowoon snaps out of it and finally notices an eyeglasses-wearing boy in the room. He’s holding an electric guitar and sitting on a chair next to Younghyun, who grins at him.

            “The song _is_ entitled ‘I Loved You,’ so…”

            “Agh, it just goes straight to my heart, dude!” the guy legitimately lies down on the ground and clutches his heart dramatically.

            Younghyun laughs, and kicks him lightly. “Sorry, but I've only _one_ heart I want to catch.”

            “Ayy,” the guy says from the floor as he finger-guns. He turns to the right and spots Dowoon standing not creepily near the entrance. “Woah! Didn't see you there.”

            Younghyun turns to where the guy is looking at, and Dowoon watches as a big smile spreads across his face.

            “Hey!” he says, almost running over to Dowoon. “I thought you went home.”

            “Okay,” the guy says before Dowoon can reply, “who are you and how did you make Younghyun run over to you like a puppy?”

            “Jae, shut up,” Younghyun says.

            “Uh…” Dowoon says, eyes fleeting between Jae and Younghyun. “I’m Dowoon?”

            Jae’s eyes go wide. “Dowoon? As in Yoon Dowoon? As in the Yoon Dowoon that my bro Younghyun has been head over heels for since the beginning of ti—”

            “Jae, _shut up,_ ” Younghyun says, pushing him away and turning to Dowoon with a distinct redness to his cheeks. “Anyway, since it's pretty late, I’ll walk you to the train station today.”

            “You don't have to—”

            Younghyun gives him a look.

            “—but you want to,” Dowoon sighs.

            Younghyun smiles at him and ruffles his hair. “I won't be long.”

            Younghyun turns over and leaves to some part of the room Dowoon can't see. He hears him yell, “Jae, did you hide my bag _again_?”

            “The hint is ostrich!” Jae yells back.

            “I hate you so much!” Younghyun calls back.

            Dowoon eyes Jae a bit weirdly, and it takes a few seconds before the taller says,

            “It's unrequited, isn't it?”

            When Dowoon doesn't say anything, Jae leans on the doorframe, a tiny smile on his face.

            “Should've known. He's been writing way too many sad ones, recently.” Jae shrugs. “Ah, seriously. What's gotten into his head?”

            Dowoon would like to know that, too.

            “He likes you a lot, though,” Jae says, looking at Dowoon in the eye. “Not that I'm saying you should go out with him—because the one thing that'll break his heart more than a ‘no’ would be a pity date—but just know that he does.”

            Dowoon looks down at his shoes. “I know.”

            At that point, Younghyun walks over to the both of them with his bag hanging over his shoulders and a glare directed at Jae.

            “Really, Jae? You hid my bag in the nest sculpture?” he asks.

            “There's a nest sculpture in the Band room.” Dowoon says it like it's a question.

            “Yes,” the both of them say.

            Younghyun smiles at Dowoon, and Dowoon wonders how long it will take before he won't have to see those lips smile  ever again.

            “Let’s go.”

 

The sky is a bright shade of orange slowly bleeding into a bluish-purple as Younghyun walks Dowoon to the train station.

            “—and then Jae got hold of the tickets, and long-story-short, there is now a nest sculpture in the Band room,” Younghyun finishes, walking backwards and facing Dowoon.

            “That's… that oddly makes sense?” Dowoon says, unsure if what he heard was true or if he should deny if it's true.

            “Yeah, we still haven't thanked that Sungjin guy for freeing us from the freezer,” Younghyun adds, looking serious.

            “You and Jae must be close,” Dowoon comments.

            “We met in freshman year.” Younghyun shrugs. “Park Jaehyung has not changed since then.”

            A silence falls between them, and Dowoon isn't sure if it's a comfortable one or a tense one. He feels okay, but he isn't sure if he's supposed to.

            “Hey,” Younghyun starts, and Dowoon looks at him, “you haven't tried to chase me away this entire time we started talking.”

            Dowoon stops walking, and so does Younghyun, who gives him a curious look.

            “Jae said that you wrote songs about me,” Dowoon says.

            Younghyun blinks.

            “I… yeah, I did.”

            “Is _I Loved You_ one of them?”

            Younghyun smiles a little.

            “Not yet,” he  says.

            “Not yet?” Dowoon echoes.

            “Not yet,” he repeats. “Right now, it's not about you. Not truly, anyway. It's a song about wanting  to stop loving someone, and right now, what I feel for you is anything but that.”

            Dowoon balls his hand into fists beside him, a combination of confusion and irritation filling his entire body.

            “I don't understand you,” he says, a little bit angry. No, exasperated. And tired. So tired. “Why do you like me so much? We've never even spoke before you told me. I didn't even know your name. I didn't even care who you were. What exactly did I do that made you like me so much?”

            “You smiled.”

            Dowoon feels the anger seeping out of his fingertips, the furrow in his eyebrows straighten out, figuratively taking a step back.

            “What?” he says.

            “I’d never seen you smile before,” Younghyun says. “But you were smiling then. You were talking to someone on your phone, and you were smiling. I don't remember the exact date, but I remember your smile. It was like I suddenly gained the ability to spot you wherever you were at school. You never smiled again, but it was still beautiful.

            “Right then, I knew I liked you. Right now, I still do.”

            Dowoon stares at Younghyun. He feels this is the moment when he's supposed to fall in love with him. The moment where he's supposed to realize that he's been in love with him all along. The moment where it falls down into place perfectly.

            But the heart in his chest still looks at Younghyun the same way it did when he said his first _I like you_.

            “I don't like you,” Dowoon says.

            “I know that,” Younghyun laughs, and the smile on his face is wider than it was before. “But you've let me like you, anyway. You've let me hang out with you, and buy you things, and walk you home. You've made me happy. Even though you will probably never like me back, I've never been happier. I will probably never be happier than this, really.”

_This sounds like you're saying goodbye._

            Younghyun takes a look at his watch and says,

            “We should get to the train station. Gotta make sure you reach home before dark.”

 

It's eleven thirty-four in the evening that Dowoon thinks about how Younghyun has given him so many presents, and sent him home so many times, and ruffled his hair one time too many, but has never asked to hold Dowoon’s hand.

 

The next day, Younghyun isn't seated on his seat. The teacher assumes he skipped school again. A girl with long hair asks Dowoon where he is, but he has no answer. She asks if he texted him about anything, and Dowoon answers that he doesn't know his number. She asks if he could visit him later and ask him if he finished their half of the project, and Dowoon answers that he doesn't know where he lives.

            She looks at Dowoon weirdly and asks, “You two have been together for a month and you don't know where he lives?”

            Dowoon answers, “I never asked.”

 

He hates this. He hates this so much. He hates this stupid feeling of hating not being with Younghyun and hating not knowing anything about him and hating not caring enough to ask.

            It's so stupid. Dowoon can't believe he's feeling regret. He can't believe he's feeling guilty. What kind of drama is he starring in? What kind of story is playing on screen? Who decided to write such a cliché story with cliché characters and cliché plot points?

            It's Younghyun’s fault. It's because of his _I like you_. It's because he dropped a bomb on Dowoon without even telling him to look up. It's because he made what should've been a simple and peaceful life of a high school boy turn into a messy unorganized pile of feelings and confusion and tears threatening to spill out of Dowoon’s eyes in the library.

            He doesn't like Younghyun. No, he doesn't. But he misses him. And he regrets not knowing more about him. It's only after wishing he was gone and getting his wish granted did Dowoon realize how lonely it would be.

            He should've made more friends.

            “Excuse me.”

            He expects it to be Younghyun. Of course he does. But it's not him, just another student in this stupid school.

            The guy looks like he ran a marathon with the way he's sweating waterfalls from his forehead.

            “Sorry, but have you seen a boy here?” he asks. “He's thin, likes to read books on this exact table, smiles really widely (although right now he just prefers to be sarcastic, but that's besides the point)—anyway, his name is Kim Wonpil; have you seen him?”

            Dowoon shakes his head slightly, the energy in him drained since that girl kept asking him so many questions that put Dowoon in this state.

            “Damn it,” the guy says, talking to himself. “How long is he going to avoid me? God, I’m so stupid.”

            The guy turns to leave, but Dowoons stops him before he does with a,

            “Hey. Can I ask you something?”

            The guy pulls back to look Dowoon in the eye, a question on his expression.

            “Is it love if you wish you could be with someone all the time, but still not want to say _I love you_?”

            The guy furrows his eyebrows.

            “Can you love someone without wanting them to know?”

 

“Oh, he just has a fever, don't worry about it,” Jaehyung tells Dowoon. There _is_ a nest sculpture in the Band room. Jae is sitting on it. It's bigger than Dowoon thought it would be. “Why? Did you think he was avoiding you?”

            When Dowoon doesn't say anything, Jaehyung leans back into the nest sculpture, tucking his long legs under one of the stray  branches and turning to one of the eggs.

            “Can you believe this guy, Seonho?” he asks the egg.

            Seonho doesn't respond, but Dowoon feels like the egg sculpture is judging him, too.

            Jaehyung turns to Dowoon. “Younghyun isn't like that, promise. If he _was_ planning to avoid you, he'd probably let you know so you wouldn't misunderstand. He's too kind-hearted.”

            Dowoon bites his lip, and he can feel Jaehyung’s eyes on him.

            “The one thing I hate doing is being the overprotective friend who tells the love interest that if they break my bro’s heart, then I’m going to make sure they never see daylight ever again, but…” Jaehyung sighs, “… Dowoon, what exactly do you feel about Younghyun?”

            Dowoon doesn't hesitate in answering. He's been thinking about it ever since he saw Younghyun’s seat was empty.

            “I don't like him back,” Dowoon says.

            Jae doesn't say anything.

            “But I want to,” Dowoon finishes. “I want to like him back, so badly.”

            He wants to want to hold his hand. He wants his heart to speed up when Younghyun comes over. He wants to be the reason why Younghyun smiles, not because Younghyun’s trying to cheer himself up.

            “Then that's enough,” Jaehyung says, leaning on Seonho the Egg. “Younghyun’s liked you for such a long time that you can probably call it love, so whatever you're going to feel for him won't ever compare, especially since you just realized it now. But whatever, it's a start.”

            Jaehyung stands up from the nest sculpture and looks at Dowoon.

            “There's something I should tell you, though,” he says, and Dowoon looks up (Jae is really tall), “Younghyun’s always written such happy songs before. But it's only when he started liking you that he started writing sad ones.”

 

Younghyun smiles at him wide when he walks in the classroom. “Hey! I finally woke up early enough to buy the cherry blossom-flavored creampuffs; do you wanna—”

            Dowoon grabs Younghyun’s wrist and drags him out of the classroom before he can finish his sentence.

 

They stand together in the library, Dowoon having dragged him here a few minutes ago. Younghyun stares at him with a thousand questions in his eyes.

            “Jaehyung told me you started writing sad songs because of me,” Dowoon says.

            Younghyun blinks once before smiling and sitting on one of the tables. “I guess that's true.”

            “Jae said the first song you wrote was _Goodbye Winter_.”

            “Yes, it was.”

            “And after that it was _You Were Beautiful,_ then _I Would_ , then _I Smile_ , then—”

            “I loved you,” Younghyun finishes, and it's only then that Dowoon notices the tremor in his hands.

            “Why?” Dowoon asks. His voice is soft, but it feels like he's screaming. “Why did you tell me you liked me?”

            “Because I wanted to forget you,” Younghyun answers, and it's then that Dowoon feels it. The crack in his heart. The break in his voice. Everything falling into place.

            “I wanted to like you. To show you I did. Even if you wouldn't ever. Even if you never did. I wanted to move on with no regrets. I wanted to love you before I stopped loving you.

            “Every day I was with you didn't make me love you less, but it did make the idea of moving on much easier.”

            Dowoon takes a deep breath before speaking.

            “And have you moved on?”

            Younghyun smiles.

            “Not even close.”

            Dowoon looks at Younghyun, at the way his face doesn't reflect his words, at the way he grips the table so tightly that Dowoon would've overlooked if he still didn't care.

            “You don't need to anymore,” Dowoon says, and the smile on Younghyun’s face disappears completely.

            “Dowoon…”

            “You don't have to… b-because I’ll love you… I don't right now, bu-but I want to, and I want t-to be your… your boyf-friend and I…”

            Dowoon doesn't realize he's crying until Younghyun starts panicking and extracts from his pocket a handkerchief to wipe his tears.

            “Oh my god, Dowoon,” Younghyun says, wiping his cheeks furiously but gently at the same time. Dowoon sees the worried furrow in his eyebrows and starts full-on sobbing. “Oh my god, Dowoon, I’m sorry for making you cry. I’ll buy you a pack of banana milk after school. I’m sorry; you don't have to do all that, I—”

            Dowoon doesn't wait for his tears to try before he grabs Younghyun’s cheeks and kisses him.

            When Dowoon pulls away, he catches a glimpse of Younghyun’s surprised face before he buries his face in his uniform, drying his tears there.

            For a moment, Younghyun doesn't move. But then Dowoon feels a pair of arms wrap around him, and a hand stroking his back, and Dowoon feels this is what comfort is supposed to feel like.

            “It’s alright, it’s all fine,” he hears Younghyun say, and he pulls back just a tiny bit so he can tell him,

            “I don't like you. Not yet. But one day, I will.”

            He can practically hear Younghyun smile.

            “You don't have to do that, Dowoon.”

            “But I want to. I want to fall in love with you. You're the only one I want to fall in love with.”

            Like Jae said, _If you want to fall in love with someone, then you're already in love._

 

“Come on, just once?”

            “No.”

            “Just this once and then never again.”

            “One, we both know that's a lie. And two, no.”

            “We’re already dating; at _least_ let me carry your bag at least once.”

            Dowoon rolls his eyes. “We’re dating but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let you carry my bag.”

            Younghyun laughs then, walking backwards in front of Dowoon like he always does. Dowoon can feel the corners of his own lips lift up, just a little.

            “Why won't you let me carry it?” Younghyun fake-whines. “You're gonna make your boyfriend sad.”

            “Why do you even _want_ to carry it?” Dowoon asks back. “It's not like I’ll die if you don't.”

            “But I will. That bag is my lifeline. I should've told you this the first time we met, but I’m actually a fairy and—”

            Dowoon bursts out laughing then, punching Younghyun slightly in the shoulder.

            “That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard,” he giggles.

            When he calms down and looks at Younghyun, he sees him smiling at him, eyes reflecting the smile on his face.

            “That's the smile that made me fall in love.”

            Dowoon only has a few seconds before Younghyun leans in to peck him on the lips, slipping his finger under the strap of Dowoon’s bag and stealing it from him.

            Dowoon stares at him in disbelief as Younghyun smiles at him, carrying his bag on one shoulder.

            “Come on, we’ll be late for school.”

            Younghyun grabs his hand then, and they walk side-by-side as Younghyun talks about how Jae is completely infatuated with this girl at a café and how both he and Jae’s other best friend are so done with him.

            Dowoon watches as Younghyun talks with the widest smile on his face. He remembers Younghyun telling him that he would probably never be as happy as he would be with Dowoon letting Younghyun stay beside him, even though he wouldn't like him back.

            But the smile on his face was never as wide as this during the time Dowoon wasn't dating him. The smiles he had given Dowoon then couldn't compare to the smiles Younghyun gave him now.

            The smiles that made Dowoon smile, too.

            Younghyun had stopped speaking for a while now, just looking at Dowoon  with a smile on his face.

            “I've been wanting to write another song about you. I think I’ll call it _Man in a Movie_. You think it'll sound good?”

            Right then, Dowoon wasn't in love with Younghyun. Not when they walked to school together, not when Younghyun bought Dowoon lunch, not when Dowoon visited him in the Band room.

            But Younghyun’s voice was sweet, sincere, and real, and if Dowoon’s smile is what made him fall, for Dowoon, it was his song.

**Author's Note:**

> since i have you  
> i don't want anything else  
> this moment feels perfect  
> i'm a man in a movie


End file.
